


Le petit prince des neiges

by chonaku



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, fluff will save the world, post - frozen, some surprise cross-over
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des années après leur rencontre, Anna et Kristoff ont eu un fils bien trop curieux, avec les pouvoirs de sa tante et une envie de comprendre l'histoire de sa famille.<br/>(le conte de La Reine des Neige raconté par les personnages)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le petit prince des neiges

« Papa, commença Nilke dans la nuit, pendant qu’ils s’acheminaient vers le château. Dis, pourquoi tous les esprits ne font pas des maisons dans les aurores boréales ? »   
  
Kristoff regarda son fils avec surprise. L’homme fronçait les sourcils tout en tenant les rênes de son traineau alourdi par les glaces accumulées. C’était une étrange question, même venant de Nilke. L’enfant de sept ans paraissait plus sérieux que d’habitude, les sourcils froncés lui-aussi et le dos toujours bien droit, comme le voulait Elsa pour une obscure raison.   
  
« Pourquoi cette question ?   
  
\- La vielle dame a dit que tes parents y habitent, mais pas ceux de maman et tante Elsa. » répliqua son fils d’une traite, puis, il ajouta : « C’est pas logique. Et pas juste. »   
Son air était maintenant boudeur, la bouche crispée dans une grimace qui lui rappela sa mère, avec sa frange de mèches blondes qui battait son front clair. Comme réponse, son père fourra sa main dans les cheveux, pour faire vite disparaitre le sérieux du petit prince à la grande horreur de Nilke qui, depuis l’âge de cinq ans, s’évertuait à dire qu’il était un adulte maintenant. La plupart du temps avant de bouder, ce qui n’arrangeait pas ses affaires concernant le fait d’être traité ou non en adulte.   
  
« Hé, ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n’est pas comme si elle y connaissait vraiment quelque chose. » déclara l’homme en songeant à l’une des vieilles du rassemblement de nomades et de parias, celle qui avait sans doute parlé à son fils.   
  
« Oui, mais si c’est vrai, ça veut dire qu’on risque d’être séparé ! Et moi je ne veux pas !   
  
\- On ne le sera pas, Nilke. Et ensuite, il est trop tôt pour penser à ce genre de chose, surtout à ton âge.   
\- J’ai le même âge que toi quand mamie Bulda t’a trouvé, argumenta l’enfant en le regardant dans les yeux. Je sais, c’est elle qui me l’a dit. Et toi et Sven étaient tout seuls...»   
Kristoff resta silencieux un moment, perplexe.   
Sven brama aussitôt pour l’encourager. Certes, mais cela ne lui donnait pas d’idée sur la façon de répondre à son fils. Ah sa mère trolle... elle avait certainement voulu lui raconter leur rencontre pour lui faire plaisir, comme Elsa qui voulait lui faire retrouver ses origines avec son nouveau travail.   
  
A cause de ses pouvoirs qui l’avaient exclu de toute interaction sociale durant une partie de sa vie, la reine Elsa d’Arendelle, héritière légitime du royaume sans parler des autres titres soporifiques, s’était fait le garant de l’égalité sociale, y compris pour les parias dont on taisait d’ordinaire le nom, le joik et la voix. Etant, par son père, l’un des leurs, Kristoff s’était vite vu offert bon gré, mal gré le rôle d’ambassadeur et de diplomate. Cela s’était renforcé quand il était devenu clair que les deux communautés ne seraient pas aussi charmées et amicales les unes envers les autres que la reine l’avait escompté. Des années de peur et de rancune pour les uns, de préjugés et de haine pour les autres avaient de quoi nourrir les arguments de Kristoff sur la médiocrité de l’humanité. Anna avait beau dire, Sven ne serait certainement pas aussi bête que certaines personnes qu’il avait rencontrées.   
  
Il n’avait même pas à se souvenir du renne et de l’orphelin laissés en arrière pour le savoir.  
Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un fils encore jeune et bien troublé. Il fallait aussi ajouter un certain nombre d’heures de sommeil en moins pour cause de réunions le matin et l’après-midi. La première, il y avait emmené Nilke, curieux de voir des nomades, la seconde, il l’avait confié à sa famille adoptive avant de l’emmener pour chercher des blocs de glace.   
  
Kristoff arrêta le traîneau en pleine route et, en scrutant davantage le visage de son enfant, réalisa encore une fois que s’il avait ses traits de visage, ses yeux et expressions restaient ceux de sa mère et sa tante. Cela ne l’avait jamais gêné, quand il riait, c’était comme un écho du rire d’Anna. Par contre, lire le trouble dans les yeux bleus remontait en lui des souvenirs, celui d’une situation complexe dès le début, dont il ne comprendrait la base bien après le dénouement.   
Il ramena le petit contre lui pendant que Sven se rapprochait lui aussi, reniflant Nilke qui, surmontant sa fierté précoce, lui sourit et lui toucha du bout des doigts le museau. Kristoff choisit ce moment pour parler.   
« Bon écoute, petit. » comme prévu, un grognement boudeur se fit entendre. « Il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’on te laisse tout seul, c’est compris ? »   
  
C’était étrange venant de lui, d’habitude ce genre de parole était le fait d’Anna, a fortiori. Cependant, le château était encore loin et il ne voulait pas attendre. Il cherchait quoi dire. Depuis le début de sa paternité, il s’était retrouvé dans une situation étrange où ce qu’il voyait lui était connu et complètement étranger. Les trolls ne vieillissaient et ne grandissaient pas comme les hommes. A titre de comparaison, avec dix ans d’écart, les petits frères devenaient rapidement des compagnons de jeu à sa taille, tout en conservant leur état d’esprit d’enfant. Seuls leurs corps changeaient, alors que Kristoff avait dû patienter pendant des années avant d’être grand, à sa grande frustration.   
  
Cependant, adulte, il restait cependant le petit frère humain des trolls ainés, avec ce que cela impliquait comme blagues-bousculade. De même, les cadets le regardaient avec adoration en attendant les histoires.   
  
Pour Nilke, tout se passa lentement, la naissance, les premiers regards, sourires, nuits, jeux, pas et mots. Il dût apprendre autant qu’Anna qui passait le plus de temps possible avec lui. Elsa avait bien quelques notions sur comment s’occuper d’un enfant, mais elles étaient vieilles et du reste, les affaires du royaume la retenaient trop pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Heureusement, il y avait les nourrices et les servants, mais ils avaient la mauvaise manie de vouloir s’occuper tout le temps du petit. Kristoff n’aimait pas ça. Anna lui répondait toujours qu’il était censé détesté les hommes selon une certaine chanson. Ça se terminait en taquinerie, même si elle était fondamentalement d’accord avec lui : élever leur enfant comme le feraient des personnes du bas peuple leur convenait davantage qu’une relation tout aussi affectueuse, mais plus distante.   
  
Pour en revenir à Nilke, il fronçait toujours les sourcils. La lumière de la lampe jetait sur son visage clair des éclats jaunes qui faisaient luire ses yeux embrumés.   
  
« Oui, mais ça veut pas dire que vous aurez pas des accidents, ça arrive à tout le monde, c’est toi l’as dit.   
\- Quand toi, tu as voulu escalader tout seul la montagne sans corde. » jeta Kristoff, soudain bourru.   
Son gamin ressemblait trop à sa mère.   
  
« Les accidents arrivent. C’est la vie. Ils nous aident à savoir comment réagir.   
\- Et parfois, pas.   
\- Oui. » avoua Kristoff, en se disant qu’il aurait mieux fait de laisser Nilke au château au lieu de l’emmener à la réunion sous prétexte de pouvoir ensuite lui montrer son travail et passer du temps avec lui.  
  
« Mais il y a toujours moyen de s’en sortir.   
\- Comme la trolle dans le jardin ? Celle qui se retrouva prisonnière d’une gobmi et fut délivrée par une corneille ?» demanda Nilke, plus vif maintenant. Kristoff sourit. Il se souvenait de cette légende. Son père la lui avait racontée. A l’exception que la jeune héroïne était une humaine, pas une trolle. Cela n’avait pas d’importance pour lui. Ce qui comptait était le plaisir de son fils. Il acquiesça vigoureusement.   
  
« Tu as une bonne mémoire, toi.   
  
\- Mamie dit que tu retenais pas bien parce que tu bougeais trop. »   
  
La famille et leur anecdotes… quoique ce n’était pas pire que de dévoiler des détails sur sa vie à Anna dès le premier jour et certainement pas son rapport à l’hygiène, qu’il continuait toujours de trouver très surfait. Après tout, à quoi servait-il de prendre un bain tout les jours quand on avait la pluie ou les fjords ?  
  
« Tu vas vraiment me dire tout ce que mamie t’as dit sur moi, petit ou tu as fini ? »  
\- J’ai fini, je crois.  
\- Quand mieux. » statua Kristoff en partageant un sourire complice avec son fils et Sven. Il fit ensuite signe à ce dernier de se remettre en marche. Il faisait trop sombre et froid pour rester immobile longtemps. Soudain, une petite voix se fit de nouveau entendre.   
  
« Papa…  
\- Oui Nilke ? » répondit le trappeur sans trace de lassitude.   
« Est-ce que je vais blesser quelqu’un avec mon pouvoir ? » demanda après un temps l’enfant et là, Kristoff et Sven se retournèrent.   
Ils s’étaient déclarés quand il était encore bébé et traînait avec Olaf, à s’amuser dans la neige sans jamais attraper un rhume. Puis un jour, il demanda à Olaf de grandir, ce que fit le bonhomme de neige, sans qu’Elsa fût là pour réaliser son vœu, sans qu’Olaf fasse quoique se soit. Ils furent prévenus immédiatement. Si Anna fut enchantée par la nouvelle, Elsa s’en voulut d’avoir donné son fardeau à son neveu, même si elle n’était pas responsable. C’était Elsa après tout, il aurait dû s’y attendre.   
Kristoff était trop occupé à empêcher le bambin de fabriquer le plus grand Olaf-golem du monde pour s’en soucier sur le moment.   
Se faire poursuivre par un monstre des glaces lui avait suffit une fois, il n’avait pas voulu d’une deuxième.   
Jamais ils n’avaient parlé en mal du pouvoir d’Elsa, donc de Nilke, donc pourquoi...   
  
Soudain, il se réalisa que les trolls avaient peut-être un peu trop parlé. Il faudrait qu’il toucha deux mots avec Grand Pabbie et Bulda à ce sujet.   
  
« Qui t’a mis une idée pareille dans la tête ?   
\- C’est le lutin. Enfin, Monsieur le tomte qui m’a dit que... » souffla l’enfant en premier lieu, avant de reprendre : « Il m’a appelé l’enfant maudit. Je veux dire, il m’a demandé si j’étais l’enfant maudit. »   
  
Sur le coup, Kristoff se morigéna d’avoir pensé du mal de sa famille. Aucun n’aurait appelé son fils ainsi. Encore moins un humain. Peut-être ce Hans s’il avait l’envie suicidaire de revenir. Dans cette éventualité-là, il serait assuré de recevoir plus qu’un coup de poing d’Anna et tellement plus que sa part.   
  
« Et pourquoi ? » demanda-il en serrant brusquement les rênes, faisant des efforts pour ne pas se crisper.   
  
« J’ai montré mes pouvoirs pour l’impressionner. Enfin non. Je jouais avec les autres trolls et les adultes étaient en train de nous dire de s’en aller parce qu’ils avaient une réunion. Puis, il est arrivé et il m’a vu. » raconta rapidement l’enfant sans s’essouffler. Anna faisait pareil. En fait, c’était en tout point semblable à la façon dont Anna lui avait raconté sa dispute avec sa sœur, lors de leur rencontre. En beaucoup plus clair, il fallait le dire.  
« C’était un invité de papy qui revenait d’une expédition avec ses amies oies sauvages et un jar. Il lui a demandé ce que je faisais là. On aurait dit que j’avais fait une bêtise et que j’avais pas à être là. »   
Le ton était boudeur et offusqué. « Mais il était l’invité et j’étais chez moi en train de m’amuser. Et puis quand je serais grand, je serais roi pendant qu’il sera toujours tomte. Il n’avait pas le droit de me faire sentir comme ça. Pas à ma place. A me demander si j’étais maudit. Puis, papy lui a dit. Que j’étais prince et que j’étais ton fils, qu’on était de la famille parce qu’ils t’avaient élevé.   
  
\- Et ensuite ?   
\- Il a rigolé. » confia l’enfant. « Comme si c’était drôle ou ridicule. Il s’est traité d’idiot.  
  
\- Au moins, il est conscient de ses défauts, lâcha sans pitié Kristoff.   
  
\- Oui, approuva Nilke en souriant avec férocité. J’espère que papy et mamie l’ont bien grondé.   
  
\- Certainement autant que toi quand tu as voulu transformer les couloirs en patinoire pour jouer avec tes amis. Pendant la reine Raiponce était en visite et que l’équipage de la princesse Merida venait à peine d’arriver. Peut-être même plus. »   
  
Le visage de son fils s’illumina à cette nouvelle.   
Il n’avait jamais pris une telle correction de sa courte vie. Kristoff attendit l’autre question, pas longtemps, évidemment.   
  
« C’est qui l’enfant maudit ?  
\- Ta tante. »   
  
Nilke ne répondit pas. Il l’avait bien compris. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons de sa colère, la principale sans doute. L’enfant était boudeur et fier, mais il réservait sa rancune à ceux qui s’en prenaient aux membres de sa famille.   
  
« Qui lui a jeté un sort ?   
\- Personne, elle est née comme toi, avec des pouvoirs. »   
  
Le visage encore enfantin était songeur, trop.   
  
« Et elle n’est pas maudite. Ce sont des racontars. Certains naissent des trucs que d’autres n’ont pas, ça n’en fait pas des maudits.   
\- Et elle n’a jamais fait de mal à personne ? »  
  
Kristoff n’aimait pas mentir. Il avait sale caractère et une hygiène de vie qui en scandaliserait plus d’un, mais mentir n’était pas dans ses cordes. Malheureusement, cela lui aurait bien servi. Il ne pouvait que dire la vérité.   
  
« Si. Une fois, mais c’était par accident. Elle a plongé le royaume dans l’hiver, quand elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs.   
  
\- L’été de givre, c’est tante Elsa ? » s’écria le petit. « J’ai entendu les cuisinières en parler, y parait que si on est méchant, les esprits de l’hiver vont venir hanter le pays. Et là, c’était quand les gens étaient mauvais.   
  
\- Ah. Ils disent ça alors. » commenta Kristoff d’un air sceptique. « D’ailleurs, dis-moi, est-ce que ça t’arrive de ne pas écouter aux portes ?   
  
\- Mais je jouais à cache-cache, je pouvais pas m’en aller !   
  
\- Tiens donc et c’est écrit où, ça, mon garçon ?   
  
\- ... J’aime pas quand tu imites maman et tante Elsa. » bougonna l’enfant. « Et puis d’abord, pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi tu souris ?   
  
\- C’est la première chose que j’ai demandé à ta mère. »  
  
En dehors de lui donner des carottes, mais cela ne comptait presque pas.   
  
« Et alors ?   
  
\- Hum. Disons qu’elle et ta maman s’étaient disputées. Ses pouvoirs sont apparus ensuite. »   
  
L’air perdu de son fils parla de lui-même.   
« Bon. Reprenons, au début, il y a deux enfants très proches. Cependant, tout s’effondre un beau jour et elles ne se revirent plus pendant des années.   
\- Il s’est passé quoi ? »   
  
Ta tante faillit tuer ta mère était trop horrible, trop pour un garçon si jeune. Il devait ruser.   
  
« Un esprit, peut-être un gorremaš lança ses bouts de verre et l’un atterrit sur ta mère, à la tête, et l’autre sur ta tante, au cœur. Elle lui fit mal sans le vouloir et s’en voulut tellement qu’elle s’enferma, ne laissant personne entrer par peur de faire le mal autour d’elle. Cependant, elle devait être couronnée reine, mais la malchance frappa encore.   
  
\- Hans, l’Usurpateur, concluait le petit garçon, qui expliqua à son père étonné : les serviteurs et les cuisinières disent souvent des choses comme « mielleux comme un Ilien du Sud » ou « sournois comme un Hans Usurpateur ». Et personne n’a le temps de m’expliquer quand je demande et je n’ai rien trouvé dans les livres. Je me suis dit que ce devait être trop récent ou alors, je dois pas savoir ça avant d’être grand... »   
  
Peut-être que tout le monde prend un peu trop à la lettre le mot d’ordre d’Elsa concernant préserver le petit ou, au contraire, oui, mais de travers.   
  
« C’est parce que ça contient des choses que tu ne comprendrais qu’une fois grand.   
  
\- Mais je suis grand maintenant ! » s’époumona le petit prince.   
  
« Plus grand. Bon, laisse-moi continuer. Comme tu l’as compris, Hans arriva en semant la discorde entre les deux sœurs plus efficacement que le bout de miroir des années auparavant. Ce fut au point où ta tante perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et, pour protéger le royaume et ta maman décida de s’enfuir. Ta mère partit à sa recherche et tomba sur le fils d’une brigande et d’un nomade accompagné de son renne...   
  
\- Toi ! » s’écria l’enfant, sourire aux lèvres.   
  
« Oui.   
  
\- Et vous avez finalement trouvé tante Elsa et l’avait ramené ? Ou vous avez préférés combattre l’Usurpateur ?   
  
\- En fait... » Elle nous avait envoyé un bonhomme de neige et précipité indirectement du haut d’une falaise. « Nous avons été pris dans un blizzard, ce qui permit à l’Usurpateur comme tu l’appelles, de venir attaquer ta tante et de l’enfermer dans un cachot. »   
  
Un peu trop prévu spécialement pour elle pour que ce fut dû au hasard, selon Kristoff.   
  
« Elle s’est libérée, mais elle était affaiblie et c’est là que Hans voulut lui couper la tête. »   
  
L’enfant abordait maintenant une mine choquée   
  
« Puis, ta mère se mit entre Elsa et lui et ce fut là que la malédiction en sommeil depuis des années s’éveilla et la transforma en glace. Ce qui permit à l’épée de se briser. Parce que la magie fonctionne comme ça. » poursuivit Kristoff dans sa lancée. « Heureusement, ta tante put libérer ta mère de ce sortilège.   
  
\- Et Olaf ? Il était pas encore né ?  
  
\- Si. Nous l’avons rencontré lors de notre voyage. Elsa lui a permit de vivre en permanence sous son nuage de neige, pour passer l’été.   
  
\- Et Hans ?  
  
\- Ta mère lui a donné la raclée de sa vie une fois réveillée. »   
  
Il imita Anna et son fils sourit encore une fois.   
  
« Et ensuite le sort fut levé.   
  
\- J’aime bien ton histoire.   
  
\- Quant mieux, parce que nous sommes arrivés et qu’il faudrait bientôt aller te coucher.   
  
\- Mais euh ! Je suis grand, je peux veiller.   
  
\- La dernière fois que tu as essayé, on t’a retrouvé en boule dans la bibliothèque, en tenant une couverture, dans un fort de neige. »  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, Nilke resta silencieux à sa grande satisfaction, avant de commencer à parler d’écrit prouvant que dans certains pays, découverts par la famille Le Rouge, des choses appelées igloo existaient et qu’il voulait tester.   
  


* * *

  
La Reine Elsa d’Arendelle retrouva son neveu des heures plus tard. Elle partait se coucher dans ses quartiers après une longue discussion sur la possibilité d’échanges avec les Iles des Dragons du Lord des Furies. Ce dernier avait une relation tumultueuse avec les clans affiliés aux DunBroch. Le conflit était maintenant passé, mais Merida en parlait encore avec hargne, sans parler de Fergus. Les Iles avaient autant de notoriété que pouvaient avoir des iles de pillards, en dépit des dires des marchands qui décrivaient le nouveau chef comme étant quelqu’un de calme et d’avisé. Des propos contradictoires qui nuisaient à sa prise de décision. Cependant, Arendelle avait souffert des années durant d’une politique beaucoup trop autarcique dont elle portait encore les stigmates. Par certains côtés, elle se trouvait en retard par rapport à ses voisins, ce qui ne serait pas un problème s’il n’y avait pas toujours des envieux et des fourbes. Hans l’avait bien prouvé. De plus, il se trouverait sans nul doute des brutes pour les attaquer directement. Les alliances qu’ils n’avaient pas avec un bon parti, ils devaient les construire où qu’elles soient. Or, parait-il que le chef des Iles savait aussi bien construire que dompter les dragons...   
  
Je m’allierai à un fils de pillard pour protéger mon royaume, songea-elle. Si son père la voyait... Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Tout était de sa faute dès le début...   
  
Prise dans ses ennuis politiques, elle ne vit son neveu qu’au dernier moment, quand il accourut pour la serrer dans ses bras. Enfant, Anna lui faisait tout le temps ça aussi. Elle souriait, même si son regard se voilait de mélancolie.   
  
« Que fais-tu encore debout, mon garçon ?  
\- Je n’arrivais plus à dormir, tante Elsa.  
\- Il le faut, sinon, tu ne seras pas en forme pour tes leçons.   
\- Mais euh ! D’abord, c’est pas ma faute. Ensuite, c’est juste de la géométrie et de la géographie que j’ai demain ! C’est même pas important !   
\- Tu crois que tu n’aurais pas de précepteur exprès pour toi si ce n’était pas important ? » demanda avec calme Elsa et, s’il fut silencieux un moment, l’enfant reconnut que ce n’était pas faux.   
  
« Bien. Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qui trouble ainsi ton sommeil ?   
\- Papa m’a raconté pour tes pouvoirs et ta dispute avec maman. »   
  
Pendant un instant, elle n’écouta plus. Comment avait-il pu faire ça sans la prévenir ? Et comment avait-il tourné l’histoire ?   
Elle avait confiance en lui pour ne pas la dépeindre comme le monstre qu’elle était jadis. Certes, un monstre de peur et d’égoïsme plutôt que de haine et violence, mais elle avait été si proche de détruire ce qui comptait tellement pour elle, à commencer par Anna.   
  
« Pourquoi tu as choisi de t’isoler, dis ?   
  
\- Parfois, quand on essaie de réparer des erreurs, on peut en commettre d’autres en voulant bien faire. »   
  
Les « si » ne servaient à rien, mais des fois, elle se revoyait ses cauchemars de petite fille et son envie de revoir le sourire de sa sœur, d’entendre indéfiniment sa voix. Et si elle l’avait ouverte cette porte et ainsi dévoilé ce qu’elle dirait des années plus tard, s’excusé une fois, cent, autant qu’il le faudra, serré sans crainte sa sœur...   
Des chimères, elle n’avait que faire de ça avec un royaume à gouverner.  
  
« Et papy et mamie n’ont rien dit ?  
\- Ils ont essayés et je ne les ai pas écoutés. » Quand elle l’avait fait, c’était une vision déformée des paroles. Ce qui devait rester temporaire avait failli devenir éternel, une véritable catastrophe en germe.   
  
« Heureusement, ça s’est bien terminé. » acheva-elle.   
  
Ces paroles, elle se les répétait chaque jour où elle voyait le soleil, mais aussi à chaque cauchemar. La peur restait encore là, dans les recoins de son âme, latente et prête à sortir, prenant la forme d’Elsa prisonnière de la glace. Maintenant, elle y faisait face, davantage depuis qu’elle avait apprit les pouvoirs de Nilke et à s’ouvrir aux autres, pas seulement à Anna.   
  
« Oui, approuva l’enfant. Sinon, tu voudras bien me raconter l’histoire ?   
\- Pourquoi donc ?   
\- C’est les historiens. Ils disent qu’une histoire a toujours beaucoup de points de vue. Et moi, j’veux savoir.   
\- Très bien. Mais d’abord, tu vas au lit.   
\- Mais...   
\- Pas de mais qui tiennent, mon garçon. Tu peux prendre un livre, mais il faut que tu dormes. Ce n’est pas bon de rester ainsi éveillé.  
\- D’accord... » s’inclina son neveu.   
Ne résistant pas à son air déçu, Elsa lui fit encore une fois une étreinte qui le fit faussement bougonner avant de sourire. Elle lui dit bonne nuit en fermant tout doucement la porte, emportant avec elle l’image de l’enfant dans son lit.   
Elle lui raconterait tout, évidemment. Certainement moins de Kristoff, car certaines choses étaient encore dures à admettre et d’autres à dire. Cependant, il devait savoir l’histoire de la femme qui en voulant s’enfermer dans sa tour d’ivoire devient à la fois le dragon à abattre et à sauver. Il y avait quelque chose de formateur dans son histoire, sur les démons au fond des âmes et les vices que cachaient les sourires et les voix mielleuses des faux princes charmants. Il fallait tout lui dire, d’autant plus que lui aussi allait être roi.   
  
Elsa aimait ses parents autant que sa sœur, Kristoff bien évidemment, sa famille, son royaume, elle-même parfois, plus souvent d’année en année. Elsa ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal, surtout pas quelque chose qui avait failli tout détruire par le passé.   
Les portes étaient ouvertes maintenant et la vérité n’était plus close sous prétexte de vouloir protéger.   
  
\--   
Anna fut réveillée à l’aube par une puce géante. Ce fut la première impression qu’elle eut, avant même d’entendre les « Maman » murmurés à répétition. La princesse se frotta les yeux en comprenant à peine les mots de son fils.   
  
« Quoi ? » demanda-elle soudain, après quelques minutes de monologue incompréhensible.   
« Maman, papa dors ...   
\- Moi aussi, je dormais. » souffla-elle outrée, prête à entonner une sévère réprimande et puis...   
La phrase : « Mais tu m’as dit de te réveiller à l’aube si je n’arrivais pas à dormir. » acheva de l’empêcher de gronder son fils. Un comble. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu dormir un peu plus.   
  
Bon, Nilke était en train de faire ses yeux de chien abandonné et elle était vraiment réveillée. Il ne servirait à rien de lutter contre l’envie de son fils. Du reste, Anna avait vraiment envie de lui raconter l’histoire. S’il n’y avait pas eu de diner diplomatique, elle l’aurait fait hier soir.   
« Bon, allons dehors pour ne pas réveiller ton père. »   
  
Le sourire de Nilke illumina son visage et elle le lui rendit.  


* * *

  
Kristoff était matinal. Une conséquence de son enfance et adolescence dehors, peut-être, il ne savait pas. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller le matin à côté d’Anna et de se lever en sachant qu’elle ne serait pas debout avant des heures. Cependant, ce matin-là, elle n’était pas à ses côtés. Il ne s’inquiéta pas, mais préféra la rechercher, par curiosité. C’était étrange, même de la part d’Anna. En fait, c’était étrange surtout de sa part.   
Il la retrouva dans une pièce voisine dans une grande conversation avec Nilke. Il le sut tout de suite à cause d’une simple phrase : « Et tu as vraiment envoyé l’Usurpateur par-dessus bord ? » suivit d’une Anna qui confirma avec fierté et férocité.   
  
L’homme sourit en ouvrant la porte. Tout de suite Nilke l’assaillit :   
  
« C’est mal d’écouter aux portes, papa.   
\- Oh, je passais seulement par là, je n’écoutais pas. » déclara-il d’un ton faussement innocent pendant que son fils et sa femme échangèrent un regard suspicieux et complice à la fois :   
  
« Il ment, pas vrai ?   
\- Il n’y a qu’un moyen de vérifier ça, chéri. » dit Anna avec une lueur dangereuse dans son regard.   
  
« Oui ! On le plaque et on le chatouille ! » s’exclama l’enfant pendant que le père battait en retraite. Il fut bientôt poursuivi, à son grand plaisir.   


* * *

  
Pendant trop longtemps, Elsa ne connut que sa chambre et de l’extérieur, elle n’entendait que la voix suppliante de sa sœur ou le silence. Ce jour-là, elle s’éveilla encore une fois d’une nuit sans rêve, pendant que les rires se faisaient entendre à l’extérieur. Ils étaient à la fois bruyants et familiers. La reine ne s’en plaignit pas et s’en alla ouvrir la porte pour rire devant le spectacle de sa famille encore une fois en train de se chamailler gentiment.   
Elle ne s’en lasserait sans doute jamais. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nilke est la forme sámi de Nils (du livre Le merveilleux voyage de Nils Holgersson à travers la Suède, où le personnage éponyme est transformé en lutin par un tomte en punition de ses méfaits et voyage à travers la Suède avec son jar qui voulait suivre les oies sauvages en Laponie)  
> Les autres références viennent de la mythologie sámi ou du conte.


End file.
